Starfish Cleaning Troubles
Starfish Cleaning Troubles is the 10th episode of The Sponge Crew Show. Plot It's Bikini Bottom Home Inspection day, and SpongeBob and everybody has already cleaned up their houses for the day, well except for one, which is Patrick Star. If his house is seen to be really dirty, then he will have no choice but to leave his house and move away from Bikini Bottom, will the crew help clean and make him stay in Bikini Bottom. Transcript (It starts up with the crew finishing up for the Bikini Bottom Home Inspection day) SpongeBob: All done! Good Job crew! Mr.Bob: I must say, this place is all nice and sparkly. GreyBob: The biggest problem is that we had to use our selves to clean up most of the mess * shivers* and now I think I need to go take a shower. SuicideBob: Despair.... has been vanquished from this place..... Mr.Bob: Yup I think me and everybody else in Bikini Bottom are done cleaning and are ready to be checked out for the Bikini Bottom Home Inspection Day. SpongeBob: WAIT!!! What about Patrick Star? He never cleans his house. GreyBob: Ah who cares? That pink, freakish retard caused enough trouble in Bikini Bottom, so he deserves to be kicked out of Bikini Bottom. Mr.Bob: Grey! You do realize that Patrick is SpongeBob's best friend right? GreyBob: Yeah, and I don't care. SuicideBob: I used to have a best friend.... until...... the madness happened.... GreyBob: Don't start with your mopy past, Suicide! We're not in your own, little depressing world, we're in the happy world now so let it go! SpongeBob: * Sings the " Let it go" song* GreyBob: ARRGGHHH!!! * He then slaps Spongebob's mouth with a Fly swatter* Don't.... ever..... sing.... that stupid.... annoying song.... EVER AGAIN!!!!! SpongeBob: Sorry Grey.... I always wanted to make that reference. Mr.Bob: Yeah, and you don't have to smack his mouth with a fly swatter. SpongeBob: But anyways, we need to get to Patrick's house... because I don't wanna lose him! * Cries* SuicideBob: Losing a best friend.... is the worst thing to have in your life..... Mr.Bob: Don't worry SpongeBob, we will come over to Patrick's house and help him clean up the place! GreyBob: *sighs* Fine.... I will go... anything to shut that crybaby up! SpongeBob: Aw jeez.... thanks guys, you're the best! * Hugs all of them* GreyBob: Get off me! SpongeBob: * Let's go* Sorry. Mr.Bob: Anyways crew, let's go! (The crew then heads over to Patrick's house and SpongeBob knocks on his rock, and it opens) Patrick: Yes this is.... * Sees the crew* Woaaahh.... SpongeBob, I didn't know you had brothers. GreyBob: We're not his brothers, dummy. Mr.Bob: We're his friend, and i'm sure we met you back at Sandy's tree dome. But anyways, i'm Mr.Bob. And this is GreyBob and this is SuicideBob. Patrick: Woaahh.... A BOB PARTY!!! SuicideBob: * Looks away from Patrick* GreyBob: * Looks at SuicideBob and talks in a jerk-ish voice* Hey Suicide, your good old pal is here.... it's not like he... Mr.Bob: * Smacks GreyBob,* Don't do it, Grey.... we all know how Suicide feels.... especially from his uh.... incident in his world.... GreyBob: Then why did you bring him here in the first place, you KNEW he would be like this as soon as we step foot here! (While the two argue, SpongeBob jumps down and sees Patrick) SpongeBob: So Patrick, did you remember it was Bikini Bottom Home Inspecting day? Patrick: Uhh... I thought it was Bikini Bottom Nacho day! SpongeBob: * Laughs* Oh Patrick! So anyways, me and the rest of the crew will help you clean up so you can stay in Bikini Bottom forever! Patrick: YAY!!!!! (The other two then jumped down) Mr.Bob: Alright, let's see the mess. GreyBob: * Looks up at SuicideBob still standing there* Hey, SuicideBob! Get your butt down here now and help us! SuicideBob: * Looks down at GreyBob* I...I rather not..... GreyBob: *Growls* Look man, you have to let go of your past, we're in Bikini Bottom, not Suicide Bottom! Got it!?! SuicideBob: I understand..... Mr.Bob: Suicide, you don't really have to help..... if you're afraid to help because of your past, then that's fine. SuicideBob: * Jumps down* I will endure my pain and suffering.... Mr.Bob: Okay then... so anyways where's the mess at? Patrick: Uh.... * Points to the mountain of garbage* SpongeBob: Wow Patrick, it's like a garbage mountain * laughs* Mr.Bob: WOAH! Uh Patrick.... how long did you not clean? Patrick: Uh.... Triangle? GreyBob: DISGUSTING!!!! WHY DON"T YOU EVER CLEAN YOU STUPID, SLOB!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEAVE ALL THIS GARBAGE AROUND YOUR ROCK HOUSE!!!! AND NOW WE HAVE TO CLEAN ALL IT UP FOR YOU!!?!?!?! YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU CAN DO IT YOURSELF, BECAUSE I"M NOT DOING IT!!!! Mr.Bob: Grey! Just help us clean.... I know he should learn how to clean, but it's better to just help a friend out... SuicideBob: Besides.... he will lose a friend like what I.... have..... lost..... * Looks down* GreyBob: * Sighs* Fine...... let's get this over with... SpongeBob: * Pulls out alot of cleaning equipment* Alright gang, let's do this! ( 20 minutes later) SpongeBob: Alright Patrick, your house is spotless. Patrick: Oh goody! Mr.Bob: It was tough, but we did it. GreyBob: I ALWAYS get a big smudge of garbage on me... THANKS!!! SuicideBob: I had help him.... just like with my friend..... I guess...... I can live on this moment..... even if he's not my actual friend..... but he's alot like him... so I guess I can get over my past.... Mr.Bob: That a boy, Suicide! GreyBob: See Suicide? Told you you can get over with! SuicideBob: Thanks friends.... for helping me conquer.... my past.... SpongeBob: You're welcome... * laughs* welp gang, let's go home before the inspectors come in! ( 5 minutes later) Mr.Bob: Welp crew, it looks like Patrick is staying in Bikini Bottom! SpongeBob: YAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!! GreyBob: OF COURSE!!!! Because I helped him.... once again.... THANKS!!! Now we have to deal with this pink, moron forever! SuicideBob: Friendship..... is life..... GreyBob: Oh god.... don't tell me you made a Mlp reference..... SuicideBob: What's Mlp? GreyBob: You don't wanna know. Mr.Bob: Anyways, let's celebrate! Trivia SuicideBob reveals a bit of his past and confirmed that his best friend is like Patrick Star. SuicideBob's " Friendship is life" quote could refer to Mlp's " Friendship is Magic" quote. SpongeBob made a Frozen " Let it go" song reference. Category:Originator156 Category:2017 Category:The Sponge Crew Show Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:2017 Episodes